


Skinny Dippin'

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne and River take a walk into the jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dippin'

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt [photo #5](http://i1219.photobucket.com/albums/dd431/LadyTanha/writerverse/rainforest_zpsb2758db6.jpg)

“How much farther we gotta go?” Jayne grumbled, hacking at a low-hanging vine with his machete.

“Not much farther!” called River, from a few feet deeper into the jungle. “Her mind knows the way, but her feet are less sure.”

“Could let me lead,” he said. He adjusted the pack that held their picnic dinner— and more than a few weapons, just in case.

“He does not know the way at all,” said River, appearing suddenly to his left. “And we are almost there.”

She held out a hand and Jayne took it, still grumbling, “Dunno why we had to walk all this way, Crazy. Whole _gorram_ planet’s a jungle, coulda picked any place to— Huh.”

The tiny jungle path had opened onto a large round pool that collected at the base of a two-story waterfall. Tropical plants grew all around it, broad-leafed and brightly-colored.

“The old man at the store used to bring his wife here, when they were young,” said River. “He saw you holding my hand while Kaylee bartered for new engine components and thought of this place. He has not been here since his wife died, but I do not think she would mind.”

“Hope not,” said Jayne. “Bein’ dead an’ all.”

“Her husband lead us to this romantic location, Jayne-Man, show respect.”

“I got plenty of respect, Crazy-Girl. Dead lady show you any good sittin’-and-eatin’ places?”

River shook her head. “The dead do not speak. We shall have to choose our own eating area. But…” she added, slowly. “Does he wish to eat right now?”

“Might be persuaded to wait,” Jayne allowed. “Why?”

“She has a suggestion. Activities immediately to follow one another. Don’t have to wait thirty minutes.”

“Thirty minutes?” Jayne repeated. “You wanna swim first, then eat? But I didn’t bring no swimmin’ clothes.”

“How fortuitous,” said River, sidling closer. “Neither did I.”

THE END


End file.
